A variety of compositions are known for commercial applications to prepare metal surfaces. For example, chromium and heavy metal phosphate conversion coatings are used in commercial applications to prepare metal surfaces prior to painting operations. However, growing concerns exist regarding the toxicity profile of chromium and the pollution effects of chromates, phosphates, and other heavy metals discharged into rivers and waterways from the waste streams of these industrial processes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an effective treatment to provide dried in place conversion or passivation coating to inhibit metal surface corrosion and enhance adhesion of paint on or other coatings that may be applied to the surface.